


Not My Jacket

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Season 2 AU, season 2 episode 6, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You're wearing your boyfriend Sweet Pea's Serpent jacket during the raid on Southside High, and he does not take it well when you get arrested.





	Not My Jacket

“Come on, babe, its freezing out,” Sweet Pea said, yet again trying to hand you his jacket as you walked across the Southside High parking lot together.

“My god, Pea,” you groan. “I’m a big girl—I know when I need to wear a jacket.”

“Well, you seem to have failed today.” He grinned at you, that smirky half-grin that still made your heart race after months of dating. “Just wear the damn jacket, Y/N.”

“Fine,” you concede, slipping the warm leather coat on over your own sweatshirt. While you would never admit it out loud, you loved wearing Sweet Pea’s jacket.  You loved the way it hung way too long making you feel absolutely warm and cared for.  The way it always smelt like him—cigarettes and gasoline from working on his bike.  Not to mention, you thought with a smirk, you loved the way it showed exactly whose girlfriend you were.  It signified that you were his and he was yours.

The two of you walked hand in hand up the steps of Southside High.  As usual, the school reeked of pot and cigarettes.  Since jingle jangle had started being dealt, it seemed like no one even cared if they were caught with the less hard stuff.  You were thankful that you had stayed clear of it so far, and that Sweet Pea hadn’t started using, at least.  Stopping at your locker, you grabbed your books.  Sweet Pea leaned against the locker next to you. “You know, you can wear that all day if you want.” He was still smirking, loving how good you looked in his jacket.

You rolled your eyes. “We’re inside, Pea.” Once your backpack was loaded, you turned to look up at him. “Anyways, I have English first hour, and that’s one of the only rooms in the school that actually has heat.”

Before he could reply, you saw a flash of red hair running past you down the hall. “What the fuck?” he asked. “Is that Andrews?”

You looked behind you to see that, sure enough, Archie Andrews, Riverdale’s poster boy, was in Southside High, and he was frantically trying to talk to Jughead.  You were just about to make a comment when the barking of dogs caught your attention. “Is that…”

“Run, Y/N,” Sweet Pea said hurriedly, shoving you away from your locker. “Go!”

“What the fuck? No, Sweet Pea, I—“

Mayor McCoy was striding into Southside High, Sheriff Keller at her side.  Behind them was what seemed to be the entire Riverdale police force, drug dogs and all.  You froze. You’d never been in trouble with cops before.  You had no idea why Sweet Pea was so frantic.  Then, it hit you.  The jacket. You were wearing a Southside Serpent jacket, and there was no greater sin to the Riverdale police than being a Serpent.

You had no time to react before you felt hands grabbing you, thrusting you into your now-closed locker.  Around you, the hall was erupting in pandemonium as dogs trashed lockers, cops grabbed people, and Mayor McCoy shouted orders.  She was out for blood, and she was going to get it.

“Get your hands off her, you bastard!” Sweet Pea shouted as two cops shoved him into a locker.  It took both of them to hold him back. “I’ll fucking—“

“Sweet Pea!” You cut him off, knowing he was just going to make things worse. “I’m fine!” The cop was cuffing you now. “It’s not my coat,” you pleaded. “I’m not a Serpent—I—“

“Shut up,” he growled. “You’re going in.”

“But I—“

“No more!” He thrust you into the locker, and your right shoulder hit the metal surface hard.  A sharp, tingly pain shot down your arm, making you wince with pain. You looked up at Sweet Pea to see his face reddening with what could only be described as fury.

“You fucking—“ Sweet Pea broke away from his captors with a roar. “Leave her the hell alone!”

This time, three cops were on him, shoving him into the lockers with a crash.  He slammed it hard with his fist, the clang ringing through the roaring hallway. “Watch it, kid!” One shouted. “You want a ticket for resisting?”

“Resisting what?” he demanded. “Am I fucking arrested?”

“You might be if you don’t shut up!” he barked.

You had resigned to your fate, letting the cop start leading you away by the wrists.  His grip was firm on your wrist and shoulder, his fingertips gripping so hard they might leave bruises.  You had no record, nor had you done anything other than date a Serpent.  You would be fine as long as you cooperated.  You glanced back to see Sweet Pea being cuffed.

“You’ll be fine, Y/N,” he called. “I’ll be right behind you!”

Fear was starting to sink in as you realized what this meant.  You were going to jail.  Real, live, jail.  And Sweet Pea probably wouldn’t be right there next to you.  Your knees went weak, and you nearly fell forward as a wave of dizziness hit you.

“Please,” you begged, your voice sounding a lot more weak and pitiful than you’d hoped. “This is really a mistake.  I’m not a Serpent.  I don’t do any drugs.  I’m not—“

The cop was getting sick of you, and he hauled you back up by the cuffs, wrenching your shoulders painfully. “Just keep walking, snake!” he spat.

“No, I—“ A harsh sob you didn’t know you were holding back escaped your throat. “Please.”

“Last warning.” His voice was low as you were led out the front door of the school and toward a cop car.  The foggy air was being lit with the red and blue strobes of police lights.  The light cut through the air like blades, flooding everyone in red and blue.  

Mayor McCoy was standing in front of the school with Keller.  Her pristine pink dress looked blood red when the light hit her.  Her hair was still perfectly styled despite the foggy humidity, and she had a sickly satisfied smile as she watched the results of her raid unfold before her.  How could anyone look so damn smug for arresting a bunch of teenagers?  For literally assaulting a bunch of kids on the grounds of who they hung out with?  Your blood started to boil, anger replacing the fear that had been coursing through your veins.

The cop shoved you in the backseat of the police cruiser.  You never realized how small they were, how little space there was.  You barely had any leg room, and you couldn’t even imagine how much more unpleasant it would be for Sweet Pea, being nearly a foot taller than you.  You didn’t have to wonder for long, though, because he was shoved in next to you, still being controlled by three cops.

“Fuck, Y/N, are you okay?” he asked.  His hair was a ragged mess, and he was breathing heavily, like he had just got in a fight.

“I’m fine, Pea,” you replied, realizing how much your voice was shaking.

“No you’re not, babe.” Both of you were still cuffed, crammed into the tiny backseat.  It was cold, and you were shaking from fear as well as the cold. “Did they hurt you?”

“A little,” you admitted. “I am seriously fine, though.”

“Come here.” He gestured with his head, managing a small smile.  His hands were contained, but he would still do his damndest to comfort you.  

You laughed painfully, scooting closer to him and resting your head on his shoulder. “Are you okay, Pea?”            

“I’m fine,” he scoffed. “Riverdale cops have nothing on me.” He craned his neck to kiss the top of your head.  His voice was tender. “I’m here for you, Y/N—everything is going to be okay.” He scoffed. “And those fucking cops won’t know what hit them when I—“

“Pea,” you warned.

“Fine, baby, I won’t attack any cops.”

“You better not.” You smiled up at him, so thankful for this amazing guy and his reckless desire to protect you.

“Anything for you.” Using his forehead, he nudged you to look at him. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Sweet Pea.” You kissed him lightly, smiling through the kiss as your fear faded into the background. Here you were, cuffed in the back of a cop car with your gang member boyfriend, and he somehow made it all feel okay.  You were definitely going to have to reconsider wearing his jacket so often, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! For more Sweet Pea x Reader imagines as well as longer stories, see my other works!


End file.
